


Better

by Azuri_Draws



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Suavesir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws
Relationships: Terrence Suave/Sir Wilford IV
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Better

Terrence cursed under his breath, being Reynoldo's right hand man wasn't as enjoyable as people think it would be. He knew he messed up, that's why he wasn't the chief anymore, but could people stop bringing it up!? It's been almost a year. Reynaldo overthrew him and became chief, but kept Terrence as his second in command instead of killing him, much to the dismay of the clan. Terrence couldn't go anywhere without people glaring at him. 

Terrence wrapped a scarf around his neck before leaving Reynaldo's office, a new routine he developed after a few disagreements with his new chief. Reynaldo was a fierce leader, and from afar he seemed like exactly what the clan needed. Up close though… Terrence sighed. As he walked the halls of the airship, he pulled his hat down to cover his face. He just needed some time without the constant animosity around him. It seemed like everyone was out to get him. Except one. Despite everything, there was one person who still cared about him. Wilford, or rather Sir Wilford IV. He was still caring towards Terrence. He could be tough, but he was a different kind of tough than Reynaldo was. Wilford cared. 

Terrence kept his eyes to the floor and his hat over his face until he got to his room. Terrence made his way to the mirror above his dresser, he was about to take his hat off when he heard a knock on his door. "Whaddya want!?" Terrence barked. "Easy Ter, it's just me." Terrence sighed, a little bit relieved by Wilford's voice. Terrence kept his back towards the door and his hat over his face. He took a few deep breaths, he needed to calm down. "Door's not locked." Terrence stated, Wilford entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I heard Rey gave ya sh*t today about something or other." Wilford approached Terrence, wrapping one arm around him. "Yeah.." Terrence replied, removing his hat to reveal the black eye Rey gave him. "... Same sh*t as always." Terrence replied dryly. He was used to this at this point. Wilford gently tugged at Terrence's scarf, until he could see the bruises wrapped around his neck. Wilford felt a pang in his heart upon seeing the red and purple marks, this had been happening quite a bit lately. It worried him that Rey almost always seemed to go for Terry's neck. Reynaldo was a good strategist for the clan, but he had severe anger issues and he used Terrence as a way to let that anger out. "How 'bout I get ya some ice for that shiner ya got there?" Terrence shrugged. "Do what you want, it's not gonna make it disappear right away." Wilford wrapped both his arms around Terrence. "Yer right, but a little relief won't hurt ya." Wilford spoke quietly. Terrence remained silent, Wilford decided to get that ice for him. Wilford held the cold bag up to Terrence's neck, it needed the ice more than the black eye did. Terrence let out a sigh of relief. Wilf was right, it did help. "C'mere, you should sit down." Wilford gently pulled him towards the bed, Terrence made no effort to resist. 

The two of them stayed like this for a while. Occasionally Wilford moved the ice pack to different parts of Terrence's neck. Terrence leaned on Wilford's shoulder, and let out a sigh. "Wilf… I really appreciate you doin' this for me…but…" Terrence trailed off, his eyes started to well up a bit, his vision getting blurry. He didn't want to say it. God how he didn't. "I.. Don't think I should stay.. In the clan." Terrence's chest felt tight. He didn't want to leave, but he wasn't safe. His days were numbered and he knew it. "You're the only good thing I've got in my life right now, but I can't keep staying here if I know that it's only a matter of time before I get killed by Reynaldo or some other Toppat who hates me. You're the only one who doesn't seem to want to put a bullet in my head." Terrence did his best to hold back his tears, but his efforts were in vain. The salty drops of emotion escaped his eyes despite his efforts to contain them. Wilford hugged Terrence tightly. He knew Terrence was right. The clan had turned on him, and made him miserable. All that said, he didn't want to lose Terrence. He loved him. "Where would ya go?" "I had a little house before I was part of the clan, I guess I'll just go there. I think it’s the best option for me.” Wilford took a deep breath.  
“I’ll help you.”

…

It had been three years since Terrence left the clan. Wilford became the new leader after a big fight between himself and Reynaldo. The two of them had tried to keep in contact as best as they could, it was difficult at times as they were both busy. Wilford, a clan leader, and Terrence had apparently adopted a baby. But all that aside, they made sure not to lose touch with phone calls. Terrence seemed fairly happy with his new life. Eventually Wilford retired from the clan, he found a fitting replacement who could keep the clan on its feet. It was time to finally see Terrence, as well as meet the new little tike that he had been told about. Wilford picked up his phone.  
“Hey Terr.”  
“Wilf! How have you been?”  
“I’m good, finally done with the clan… I'm ready to come home.. I missed ya.”  
“I missed you too.” There was an awkward pause, then Wilford picked up the conversation again.  
“I know we haven’t really seen eachother much, but.. I’d really like to be with ya again.” Wilfrod said earnestly. “Even though I’ve got a toddler now?” Terrence asked. Being a parent is a big change after all. “Yeah! I mean, I took care of a clan, I’m sure I could help with the little ankle biter.” Wilford chuckled, and he could hear Terrence laugh a bit through the phone. “You know, I've told my son a lot about you. He'd love to meet you." Wilford smiled a bit when he heard that. To be honest, he was nervous about meeting the kid. He was gonna move in with Terrence, what if this kid didn't like him? Or felt uncomfortable? It was a big change for him too. "You really think so Terr?" "Yes, I do." Wilford smiled more. “I’ll be there soon Terry, love you.” “Love you too Wilf.” The phone call ended, Wilford made his way to his new home.  
…

Wilford knocked on the door, holding his bag of possessions in his other hand. He didn’t pack too much, didn’t feel like it was necessary to bring everything. As Wilford waited for Terrence to answer the door, he took a moment to observe the outside of Terry’s house. It wasn’t huge, but it seemed comfortable. The walls were painted a gentle sky blue, and the house had a white trim. It had a nice front yard covered in grass with a little path made of stepping stones that led to the porch, some of the stepping stones had little chalk doodles all over them. The porch was made of concrete, and it had a breezeway hanging over it. There was some porch furniture made of metal. Overall, it seemed nice. Terrence opened the door, pulling Wilford from his train of thought. “Hey.” Terrence greeted with a smile. “Hi Terry.” Wilford replied. He took a moment to see how much Terrence had changed. His black hair was long, pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a simple long sleeve lavender purple shirt and grey sweatpants. Just comfy clothes. He looked so… at ease. It was nice to see him look so comfortable rather than the ball of stress he was on the airship. Now Wilford felt a little silly for wearing his dress shirt and tie, but that wasn’t important. He was just happy to see Terrence again. The two hugged each other, and stayed that way for what felt like hours but in reality was just a few minutes. It felt so nice to embrace one another again. The two separated, Terrence guided Wilford into the house. Wilford left his bag by the door, he’d unpack later. “Watch out for the building blocks, my son just finished stacking them up into a tower and he’s really proud of the fact that it hasn’t fallen over.” Terrence pointed towards the block tower in front of the couch. Wilford made sure to avoid bumping into it, wasn’t hard, there was plenty of room to walk around it. “Speaking of, where is your son?” Wilford asked. “Oh he’s in the kitchen, I made him a peanut butter jelly sandwich for lunch. Are you ready to meet him?” Terrence pointed towards the doorway into the kitchen. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Wilford replied. The two of them walked into the kitchen, Wilford stood behind Terrence. He didn’t want to accidentally scare the kid. The little toddler stopped nibbling on his sandwich when he saw the two of them enter. “Hey Henry, this is Sir Wilford. Say hi!” Henry stared at Wilford for a moment. Then his eyes lit up and he waved enthusiastically at Wilford. He climbed down from the chair and ran to be in front of Wilford, his height just barely reaching his knee. “Hi Sir!” Wilford crouched down to Henry’s level, that way they could make eye contact. “Hi kiddo. So yer the little Henry I’ve heard so much about, huh? It’s nice to meet ya.” Wilford gave Henry a smile. Henry’s eyes went wide, Then he pointed at Wilford’s face and asked: “Where did you get that scar? *gasp* Did you fighted a dragon!?” Wilford wasn’t surprised that the kid asked about his obvious scar, but the dragon bit confused him. Terrence immediately joined the conversation. “Henry, it’s rude to point out people’s scars like that. Some people don’t like to talk about things that have really hurt them in the past.” Terrence scolded Henry, the toddler looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry Sir.” Henry apologized bashfully. Wilford personally didn’t mind, he was a curious kid once too. But he did appreciate Terrence trying to teach Henry to respect people with scars like himself. “It’s alright Henry, I forgive ya. I know ya didn’t mean any harm.” Now that the apology was out of the way, Wilford was still confused about one thing. Where did the dragon part come from? Lucky he didn’t have to ask as Terrence leaned towards him and whispered an explanation. “Sorry about that, one time I told him that your name was Sir Wilford IV and ever since then he’s been convinced that you’re a knight.” Terrence chuckled a bit as he recalled that conversation. Wilford couldn’t help but chuckle a bit too. Henry thought that he was a dragon slaying knight, that was adorable. “Tell you what Henry. Why don’t we sit at the table together and I can tell ya where I got this scar. Deal?” The toddler nodded enthusiastically, rushed towards his seat and climbed into it. The two adults joined him at the table. Then Wilford began to tell the story. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint ya, but I didn’t get this scar from a dragon…” Wilford began. Henry leaned forward a little. Curious as to what could have possibly happened. “I got into a fight with someone.” Henry interrupted with a question. “Were they strong?” Wilford kept going. “Yeah they were tough alright, real mean too, but that didn’t stop me. They had a knife and slashed me across the face with it, but I got ‘em good with some punches right in the jaw.” Wilford balled his hand into a fist and gently tapped Henry with it, playfully demonstrating what it was like, adding a little ‘pow’ sound effect to make it more silly. Henry giggled. Wilford continued the story. “After I roughed ‘em up a bit they dropped their knife. So I took it and scared ‘em off.” That part wasn’t entirely true, but he figured that it was best not to tell a toddler that he stabbed a man and killed him. That was a little gruesome for someone so young. “Did it hurt when they cutted your face?” Henry asked. “Yeah it did, but it healed over time and it doesn’t hurt anymore.” When Wilford first heard about the possibility of meeting Henry, he was nervous. But seeing the kid get all excited about his story made him feel better. Now he felt more confident that he could do this. Terrence reached out and held Wilford's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was so happy. He had the love of his life back, and he was getting along with his son. He watched fondly as Henry and Wilford continued to talk. Wilford shared a few more stories with Henry (leaving out the most brutal details), after that, Henry went to go watch cartoons. Terrence helped Wilford unpack, deciding that sharing a room would be nice. 

"Thank you… For everything Wilf. I'm so glad to have you back in my life." Terrence said as he hugged Wilford. "I'm happy to be here with ya. And it was nice to finally meet Henry in person too. Thanks for taking me in." Wilford gave Terrence a quick, gentle kiss on the lips, just as he was about to pull away, Terrence pulled him closer for another one. This time Terrence tilted his head, deepening the kiss. They felt so warm and soft, absorbed in each other's presence, just focusing on their love. They stayed that way until their lungs demanded oxygen. They gently pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. Damn that need for air. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?" Terrence asked, still trying to catch his breath. Wilford chuckled. "Yeah, I've been wanting to do that too." After a few more seconds of hugging, they parted. Terrence began walking out through the bedroom door. "I should go and spend some more with Henry, he likes it when we watch his favorite shows together… Do you want to join us?" Wilford walked up to Terrence, grasping his lover's hand. "Hey, I'm a part of this family now right? I might as well spend time with you both." Terrence smiled, kissed Wilford on the cheek, and walked with him to the living room. The new little family sat on the couch together. Terrence had Henry in his lap and Wilford rested his head on Terrence's. He felt so content like this, settled down with Terrence and Henry. After all the drama and violence brought by the Toppat Clan, it felt so nice to just calm down and live a normal life. He had always wanted to have a family of his own, and now he could. Wilford wrapped his arm around Terrence, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Wilford."  
"I love ya too, Terrence."

(Should I do more SuaveSir?)


End file.
